Residency of the Heart
Residency of the Heart '''is a new crossover fanfiction written by Mina A. It takes place after episode 3X04 of Teen Wolf and episode 1X13 of Beauty and the Beast, with slight AU in the Beauty and the Beast continuity. It first aired on FanFiction.net on 6/30/2013 and continues until ?/??/????. It will have TBA/TBD number of chapters. To read the story click here. Synopsis Calla's life was never 'normal', no matter how hard she tried. She thought her life took a turn for the better once she moved to Beacon Hills, California and met her (so-called/self-proclaimed) love of her life, Derek Hale; Alpha Werewolf and total bad boy. But, after an unplanned, and fearful encounter with the Alpha Pack (Kali, Ennis, and Connor) and its Alpha (Deucalion), Calla's relationship with Derek hit a major bump in the road. To get a clear grip of her life, Calla decided to accept the offer given to her by ST. Benjamin's Hospital, to complete her residency and become a full-time RN; however, St. Benjamin's is located on the other side of the country, specifically New York City, New York. With her cousin, Katie, and new friend, Felix Smith, Calla heads out to New York City, leaving her family and pack behind. Now, what Calla didn't expect when she arrived in NYC was to meet, yet another 'bad boy', that would capture her heart. One night, on a full moon no less, Calla was attacked by Connor Wright, her estranged uncle and member of the Alpha Pack, only for her to be saved by a 'beast' it seemed like. Later, Calla pieces together that her savior that night was Vincent Keller, a man presumed dead by all of the world, only as a cover to save his life, and the lives of a few other NYC citizens. Now Calla is pulled into Vincent's world of secrets and looking over your shoulder; while Vincent, JT Forbs, and Detective Catherine Chandler are pulled into Calla's world of the Supernatural, specifically the existence of Werewolves. Join Calla as she shares her story of her not-so-normal life in NYC, her challenges at keeping the secrets needed to survive, and how she struggles to determine who her heart really belongs to. And that an eighteen year old can attract so much trouble. That is ''Residency of the Heart'' Cast of Characters Main Cast Dianna Agron as '''Calla Wright: The Main Narrator of the story, main character, and center focal of the plot. She works as an RN at St. Benjamin's Hospital and is eighteen years old. Calla was orginally in a relationship with Derek Hale, but when she moved to New York, she, eventually, entered into a relationship with Vincent Keller. Now her heart is pulling to two guys, both who have deep feelings for her, and want to be with her. Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale: The Alpha werewolf in Beacon Hills and one of the few remaning Hales. He's roughly around the age of twenty four or twenty five and is currently unemployed. Derek was in a relationship with Calla, but felt it neccesary for her survival to push her away and send her to New York, far from the threat of the Alpha Pack. Despite that, Derek is still deeply in love with Calla and wants her by his side. Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller: An artificial evolved human and media-proclaimed vigilante. He was part of the US Army and was a Medical Doctor at St. Benjamin's. One night, he saved Calla from being nearly killed by her estranged uncle and, from then on, became curious about her and he began having feelings for her. Throughout the story, Vincent falls in-love with Calla and wants her to stay with him in NYC. Reocurring Cast Supporting Cast List of Chapters/Episodes After the Prologue, all chapter titles will be whole/parts of old cliché's that are relevant to the theme of that chapter. Another note is that some chapters may contain spoilers for 'My Life as a Teen She Wolf'. Some events happen in Calla's life that hit her hard and change her personality in some way, also some events that change her life will also appear. MPAA Rating The story is rated 'M' for mature audiences or readers ages 17 and older. This is due to language, violence, supernatural/bloody violence in later chapters, and sexual content in later chapters as well. Reader discretion is advised, if you don't like any of that conduct, then don't read. Category:Fanfiction Category:Residency of the Heart